


Time Cries Rose

by WolfInTheShadows



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfInTheShadows/pseuds/WolfInTheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first four seasons of Doctor Who set to the backdrop of "The Wind Cries Mary" by Jimi Hendrix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is something I had on my PC for a very long time. And I mean a very long time, like 2 or 3 years. Anyway, one day I coincidentally listened to "The Wind Cries Mary" by Jimi Hendrix and thought the parallels between each verse and each series/season of Doctor Who was interesting. So I got to writing and finished the first three chapters in quick succession but the fourth and last chapter didn't come. Until today. Therefore, there is probably a slight change in style. I took the liberty of slightly changing the lyrics to empasize my point. But nevertheless, have fun reading this and tell me what you think afterwards, will you?
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Doctor Who. Moreover, I also don't own "The Wind Cries Mary". Everything belongs to its respective owners.

** Chapter 1 **

_"After all the jacks are in their boxes  
And the clowns have all gone to bed  
You can hear happiness  
Staggering on down street  
Footprints dressed in red  
And [Time] whispers [Rose]"_

* * *

They met when both of them had been in a delicate time, a time of needed change.

He was about to get lost in his loss and she in the boredom of her mundane life.

But one night it all began to change. They saved each others life. And so they were bound from then on. They didn't know, but the universe did. They were destined to be with each other, to make each other happy.

But then came the end. Almost.

For she saved him, risking her own life. Giving part of her life, because she altered. Not visibly, but something in her got changed.

And he saved her, giving his life. He also changed. Not inside, but his appearance changed.

But throughout their whole time together something in the back of their minds tugged. Something wanted to tell them something. Something important. But it wasn't loud enough.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

_"A broom is drearily sweeping  
Up the broken pieces of yesterday's life  
Somewhere a Queen is weeping  
Somewhere a King has no wife  
And [Time] it cries [Rose]"_

* * *

After the change they were both uncertain about the others feelings. They didn't know, if they would want to stay with each other. But soon they saw that, though they both had changed in some way, they were still the same. And they still needed each other.

So, they continued to travel with each other. Continued to save worlds and defeated their enemies, even something that claimed to be the first, the pure evil.

They began to rely on each other even more than before. They believed in each other, they trusted each other. Their bond grew even more. It strengthened to the point where they had great difficulties being without each other. They were an unbeatable team.

But then came a storm.

It blew them apart. They were separated through the walls of dimensions.

One was weeping, the other was broken.

But if they had listened to the little voice in the back of their minds, it would've told them that a storm was heading their way. And it wasn't like last time that the voice wasn't loud enough. It cried, it wanted them to listen, it wanted to tell them of the calamity, of the tragedy.

But they didn't listen. They sadly didn't listen.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3 **

_"The traffic lights they turn blue tomorrow  
And shine their emptiness down on my bed  
The tiny island sags downstream  
'Cause the life they'd lived is dead  
And [Time] screams [Rose]"_

* * *

After their separation, the one who had profited most of their connection was rendered empty once again.

He was depressive and his tendencies were becoming darker and darker. He needed someone or something to pick him up a bit. To save him from insanity.

The universe took pity on him and gave him someone to care about. Someone who saved him from not caring about losing his life.

But soon they had to face a terrible challenge. Reunited with old friends and foes they were separated and tortured. Each in their own personal way.

They overcame the threat and then decided to go their own separate ways.

But the universe was still weeping at the side of the broken one. Devastated by the loss of the girl that saved the soul, conscience and life of the one who had lost everything.

The life they had was dead and gone, but a big change for both of them was appearing on the horizon. Soon it all should change.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4 **

_"Will the wind ever remember  
The names it has blown in the past  
And with this crutch, its old age and its wisdom  
It whispers "No, this will be the last."  
And [Time] cries [Rose]"_

* * *

After traveling alone for some time the lonely traveler met someone from his past. Someone he was fated to meet and travel with.

They saved and freed people and races across the stars. They met friends from the future and lost them.

And in the time of dire need they reunited with the Children of Time to save what seemed impossible to save.

The lonely traveler was found by his long lost love and together they beat back the evil threat. But fate had other plans for them.

They were to be separated again. But this time the love of the lonely traveler was to be with him. Albeit not him.

She was to care for the facsimile of him. A duplicate of him with the conscience of him equivalent to when they had met.

But they weren't exactly alike, the clone would age, wither and eventually die. Like their love would. So with a heavy heart and an equally heavy mind, the lonely one decided to remain lonely; but to give his love a part of him that he could never give her.

But they always wondered: "What if..."

What if they had all stayed together?

What if she had not left the lonely one?

What if there was something that would make it possible for her to return again?

But this questions never lead them to anything and the only one responsible for their fate was Time and Time alone.

It knew what was, is and will be. It knows what to do. And it cares for its children and just wants what is best for them, like any parent would.

And it will always remember them fondly with all their features, good and bad.

But for the two it cared for most, it will always remember their loss.

Because they were meant to be, but not meant to happen.


End file.
